The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and should not be construed as constituting prior art.
Motor vehicles capable of turning about a radius are very common in the prior art. Motor vehicles can range from motorcycles containing two wheels to tractor/trailer configurations containing more than eighteen wheels. One advantage to a two-wheeled vehicle is the ability of the vehicle to perform a turn maneuver without exposing the driver to gravitational (“G”) forces that may pull the driver away from the controls of the vehicle. More specifically, many two-wheeled vehicles have the ability to lean as the vehicle is turning. The leaning motion allows the vehicle to become oriented in substantially the same angle as the force experienced by the operator.
Vehicles with more than two wheels do not substantially lean during a turn operation. More specifically, traditional suspensions often provide a substantially consistent orientation of the vehicle body relative to the road surface unless the suspension experiences an unexpected input. That is to say, the vehicle tends to remains oriented substantially level with the road at all times. Further, in traditional vehicles with more than two wheels, the suspension is typically designed to cushion force inputs. With this type of suspension, when a vehicle performs a turning function, the body of the vehicle has a natural tendency to roll away from the turn. In extreme situations, the operator of the vehicle may become disassociated from the controls of the vehicle and lose control during a turning operation.
The present application is intended to improve upon and resolve some of these known deficiencies of the art. More particularly, this disclosure has been developed to allow a vehicle with more than two wheels to perform a turning operation while the vehicle body is angled in a way that correlates with the forces experienced by the driver. Further, this disclosure allows a vehicle to perform a turning operation without causing the operator to experience forces pulling the operator away from the controls.